brightclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Georgeladdin Jetson
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin." Cast *Aladdin - George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Princess Jasmine - Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) *The Genie - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Abu - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Rajah - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *The Sultan - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jafar - Giovanni (Pokémon) *Iago - Meowth (Pokémon) *Gazeem the Thief - Lefou (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *Razoul - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Razoul's Henchman - Sir Ruber's Guards (Quest for Camelot) *Fat Ugly Lady - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938)) *Prince Achmed - Adult Hercules *The 2 Hungry Children - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) & Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Farouk; The Apple Seller - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *The Peddler - Woody (Toy Story) *Old Man Jafar - Pete (Disney) *The Cave of Wonders - Monster House *The Magic Carpet - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rocket Genie - Jeremy (Thomas & Friends) *Rabbit Genie - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Sheep Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Old Man Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Camel Abu - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Turtle Abu - Turtle Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Ostrich Abu - Blu (Rio) *Car Abu - Benny (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Little Boy Genie - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Goat Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Teacher Genie - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Gigantic Genie - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Cub Rajah - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Toy Abu - Rex (Toy Story) *Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Cheerleader Genies - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity & Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie Jafar - Shan Yu (Mulan) Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Movie/TV Show Clips *The Jetsons (1962-Present) *Pokémon (1997-Present) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley (1994) *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave (2016) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Monster House (2006) *The Last Unicorn (1982) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1/2 (2004) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-Present) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *Bee Movie (2007) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Mulan (1998) Chapters *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 2 - George Jetson on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 3 - George Jetson Fights with Hercules/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 4 - Princess Jane Jetson's Dream *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 5 - Giovanni & Pacha's Conversation/Jane Jetson Runs Away *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 6 - Trouble at the Market Place/Giovanni's Evil Plan *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 7 - George Jetson Arrested (Part 1) *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 8 - George Jetson Arrested (Part 2) *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 9 - George Jetson Escapes with the Evil Cat *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 10 - The House of Wonders (Part 1) *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 11 - The House of Wonders (Part 2) *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Ash Ketchum (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Ash Ketchum (Part 2) *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 14 - Pacha Upbraids Giovanni *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 15 - George Jetson's First Wish *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 16 - Giovanni Makes his Move/"Prince Jetson" *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 17 - Pacha Rides on the Unicorn *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 18 - George Jetson Argues with Ash Ketchum/George Jetson Goes to See Jane Jetson *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 19 - "Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 20 - George Jetson Almost Spills the Beans/George Jetson & Jane Jetson's Kiss *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 21 - George Jetson Gets Ambushed/Ash Ketchum Saves George Jetson's Life *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 22 - Giovanni Gets Exposed *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 23 - George Jetson's Depression/Meowth Steals the Magic Lamp *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 24 - Pacha's Announcement/Ash Ketchum's New Master is Giovanni *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 25 - Giovanni's Dark Wishes *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 26 - "Prince Jetson (Reprise)" *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 28 - George Jetson Vs. Giovanni (Part 1) *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 29 - George Jetson Vs. Giovanni (Part 2) *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 30 - George Jetson Vs. Giovanni (Part 3) *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 31 - A Happy Ending in the Agrabah *Georgeladdin Jetson - Part 32 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels